I Will
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Ciel," lirihku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya meskipun ia tidak lagi di sisiku. - The last chapter has been updated! Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1 : The Orchestra

**Disclaimer****:**

Kuroshitsuji dan seluruh karakter beserta plot-nya adalah kepunyaan Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya untuk disertakan dalam plot milik saya.

Judul dari fic ini adalah judul lagu milik Azu, "I Will"

**Warning :**

AU, abal, OOC tingkat dewa, author ngaco, horror yang mungkin ga horror. (==,)

Sebastian POV! Check it out! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Karena di saat kita ingin bersatu, dunia tak pernah mengijinkan_

_Tetapi di tengah keputusasaan_

_Kita tetap berusaha untuk percaya pada sesuatu yang bernama cinta_

_Hanya demi harapan akan hari esok_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will<strong>

_**Chapter 1 : The Orchestra**_

_dedicated for Halloween day_

**.**

_by_

_Shigure Haruki_

**.**

**.**

KREK!

Pintu masuk sedikit berderit seperti lama tak terurus ketika aku memasuki rumah ini. Rumah yang baru kubeli memang konon sudah berusia ratusan tahun, bergaya klasik abad XIX, dan sangat megah. Rumah ini terdiri dari empat lantai dengan cat hitam-kelabu dan warna tirai-tirai yang gelap. Berukiran indah seperti milik bangsawan dan dikelilingi pepohonan rindang.

Rumah ini terlihat sangat nyaman. Namun, tampaknya sedikit sekali penghuni yang bertahan lama di tempat ini. Mereka bilang rumah ini angker. Aku pun hanya tinggal di sini untuk menerima tantangan temanku, Undertaker, yang tergila-gila dengan hal mistis. Dan kurasa… tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Dua buah tangga melingkar berukiran emas putih terbentang di depan mataku tepat ketika pintu besar tadi terbuka. Di langit-langit bergantung lampu-lampu mewah yang berkilau jika menyala—terdiri dari kristal-kristal bening yang tampak mahal. Hanya dengan melihat _lobby_ ini saja, aku sudah bisa menaksir harga rumah ini yang sebenarnya jika bukan karena predikatnya. Mungkin mencapai jutaan _poundsterling_? Tak hanya sampai di situ, aku menemukan banyak sekali fasilitas mewah, lukisan mahal, ukiran platina, kristal-kristal dan sutera yang menghiasi rumah. Rumah ini benar-benar 'Wah!'. Aku terus mengelilingi rumah ini sampai tak ingat sudah berapa banyak pujian yang telah kulontarkan untuknya.

Setelah selesai berkeliling, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku sendiri—melanjutkan beres-beres yang tertunda karena aku terlalu kagum akan kemegahan rumah ini. Sampai aku sadar betapa sepinya rumah ini. Tanpa tetangga, tanpa penghuni lain. Benar-benar hanya aku sendiri. Maka kuputuskan untuk menghubungi temanku yang memberi tantangan ini—sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarku tentunya.

"Yo, Sebs! Ada apa menghubungiku? Kau sudah melihat rumahnya?" tanya suara Undertaker di ujung sana. Ia terkikik mengejek ketika menyebutkan kalimat terakhir.

"_Yeah_! Rumahnya, ya? Mm, menurutku rumah ini terlalu megah untuk harga segitu," Undertaker tertawa mendengar responku. Dapat kubayangkan sosok berambut perak itu tengah tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau benar! Tapi kau belum melihat 'semuanya', Sebastian! Kau akan mengerti harga rumah itu yang sebenarnya setelah melihat peristiwa-peristiwa menegangkan di dalamnya. Rumah itu hebat!" ujarnya antusias—berhubungan dengan mistis tentunya.

"Kau gila," desisku sambil setengah tertawa ketika Undertaker bercerita lebih banyak lagi tentang keanehan rumah ini. Ya, aku memang tak percaya pada hal gaib yang di luar akal sehat. Tetapi sepertinya ide ini menarik juga.

"Kapan-kapan aku dan yang lainnya akan menginap di sana. Kami juga penasaran dengan 'keunikan' rumah itu," Undertaker terdengar sangat senang, "Baiklah, nanti kuhubungi lagi. Sampai jumpa, Sebs! Hati-hati!"

Aku hanya menggumamkan kata 'ya' mendengar pesan sahabatku itu—bingung akan hal apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya di rumah besar ini sendirian. Saat itu kudapati diriku berada di tengah koridor lantai dua yang gelap karena cahaya tak dapat masuk dari jendela yang terhalang tirai-tirai hitam. Koridor ini suram sekali. Maka kuputuskan untuk menyibakkan tirai-tirai yang memblokir cahaya matahari itu.

Tak. Tuk. Tak.

Aku mendengar derap langkah ketika hendak menyibakkan tirai. Sontak saja aku memutar balik tubuhku untuk menghadap arah suara. Suara langkah-langkah itu membuatku mulai sedikit percaya pada pernyataan-pernyataan tak logis Undertaker tentang rumah ini.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lantang dengan nada suara yang tidak ramah. Seharusnya hanya ada aku sendiri di rumah ini, bukan? Jika bukan 'makhluk lain', orang yang akan muncul di hadapanku ini pastilah orang tak tahu diri yang berani menginjakkan kaki ke sini seperti pencuri. Ketika cahaya temaram lilin mulai mendekat dan sosok itu mulai terlihat, rasanya semua pemikiran burukku tadi ditarik paksa oleh sosok yang ditunjukkan takdir padaku.

Seorang remaja mungil berambut kelabu tengah berdiri dengan jubah tidur dan piyama di baliknya. Sebuah _candelabra_—tempat lilin-lilin—ia bawa di tangan kirinya yang pucat seperti mayat. Iris biru safirnya memantulkan cahaya yang minim itu dengan sangat indah. Dengan tatapan kosong ia menatapku sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Penghuni baru lagi, ya?" tanyanya ramah ketika kami berhadapan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku sambil memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Ciel, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis," jawabku sambil meraih uluran tangannya dengan ragu. Hanya dengan satu senyuman, anak ini berhasil membuatku memujanya. Ia sangat manis. Keheningan pun menyeruak masuk ketika aku kehilangan kata-kata—menatapi wajah tersenyumnya dengan tangan yang masih tertaut.

"Kau penghuni rumah ini? Sepertinya agen telah menipuku," kataku berusaha membuka percakapan. Aku sedikit canggung ketika ia tertawa kecil—tawanya renyah dan sangat riang—entah kenapa membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Ciel orang pertama yang memikatku sampai seperti ini.

"Mereka juga bilang begitu," kata Ciel sambil mulai melepaskan jabatan tangan kami. Jauh di lubuk hati aku merasa sedikit kehilangan—seperti ingin menyentunya lagi, ia benar-benar halus!—tetapi untung saja senyum Ciel masih di sana.

"Mereka?" tanyaku mengulang sambil terus menatapi wajahnya. Ciel memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali mentapku dengan kedua safir biru indah miliknya—ya, hanya miliknya.

"Penghuni sebelum Sebastian. Namun berbeda denganmu, mereka lebih sering menganggapku tidak ada," ucap Ciel dengan kesedihan yang ia tutupi. Sepintas, dapat kulihat senyumnya berubah menjadi pahit tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum manis lagi.

"Baiklah, kamarku ada di lantai teratas. Kamar yang paling besar. Kalau ada apa-apa datang saja," Ciel meregangkan tangan kanannya sejauh yang ia bisa, lalu berbalik pergi sambil mengucapkan salamnya. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya seperti orang bodoh tanpa berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu apapun. Benar-benar idiot.

"Cantik," kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku begitu saja ketika sosok Ciel hilang ditelan gelapnya koridor.

Ya, bagiku sosok Ciel terlalu indah untuk dipandang. Aku jadi seperti berharap diam-diam agar bertemu lagi dengannya. Rasanya ganjil sekali.

**.**

**.**

_Kalau semula aku tahu, mungkin aku akan takut berada di sisimu_

_Karena aku tak layak dan tak pantas untuk eksistensi seindah dirimu_

_Kalau semula aku mengerti, mungkin aku akan ragu untuk mencintaimu_

_Karena akan tiba hari di mana aku harus melangkah seorang diri _

**.**

**.**

Pikiranku masih melayang-layang ketika mataku menangkap pintu besar di lantai tiga. Mungkinkah ini kamar Ciel? Kurasakan bulu kudukku berdiri sesaat ketika aku hendak mengetuk. Maka kuurungkan niatku lalu melangkah mundur menjauhi pintu itu. Seperti ada yang salah.

"Pintu itu terkunci," ucap sebuah suara yang baru saja kukenal, suara Ciel. Aku pun menoleh untuk mendapati sosoknya yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Ah, aku hampir lupa rumah ini terdiri dari empat lantai. Bodohnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kukira ini kamarmu," aku seperti salah tingkah di depan anak ini. Padahal biasanya yang lain bersikap kagum padaku. Tapi Ciel seperti meruntuhkan semuanya.

"Pintu ini tak pernah dibuka sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kuncinya pun entah di mana," Ciel melangkah mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu—ia letakan salah satu tangannya ke atas daun pintu besar itu, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tatapan sendu, "Terakhir kali, pintu ini dibuka ketika ayah dan ibu masih ada…."

Dapat kulihat seulas senyum terukir di wajah Ciel. Hanya saja itu bukan senyum yang ingin kulihat. Senyum itu begitu pahit dan sedih. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melihtanya lebih lama?

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku mengulurkan tanganku begitu saja untuk mengenggam tangan mungilnya, "Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingat hal yang tak kau inginkan."

Ciel tak menjawab, orb birunya menatapku heran. Ia terus memandangku hingga aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku—malu.

"Tak apa, Sebastian. Hal itu sudah lama sekali," katanya sambil tertawa tertahan melihatku—mungkin tepatnya mengingat perlakuanku barusan yang dianggapnya lucu, "Sepertinya akan turun hujan, lebih baik kita ke ruang baca. Ada perapian di sana. Biar kubuatkan teh."

Mataku membelalak ketika merasakan tangan yang lebih kecil mengamit tanganku. Ciel menggandengku—menuntunku menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkannya. Ya ampun! Kulitnya terasa halus dan… dingin? Hei, bukankah seharusnya suhu tubuh anak-anak itu panas? Sudah kuduga Ciel memang berbeda.

"Ciel, berapa umurmu?" tanyaku spontan sehingga Ciel menoleh bingung. Ia seperti berpikir sebelum menjawab. Apakah ia berniat berbohong? Atau pertanyaanku itu terkesan bodoh? Entahlah, aku tak tahu yang mana yang ia pikirkan.

"Menurutmu terlihat seperti umur berapa?" tanya Ciel sambil tertawa geli. Anak ini membuatku merasa ingin memeluknya. Hanya saja aku menahan diri. Kau tentu takkan mau dipeluk orang yang baru pertama kali kau jumpai, bukan?

"Hmm, mungkin sepuluh?" kataku sambil tersenyum jahil. Tepat dugaanku, Ciel merenggut sambil menoleh. Wajah kesalnya itu benar-benar lucu!

"Hei? Apa aku sependek itu sampai kau mengataiku begitu?" protesnya sambil melepaskan gengaman tanganku lalu berkacak pinggang dengan angkuhnya. Menakjubkan, bukannya takut Ciel marah, aku malah senang bisa melihat sisi lain dirinya dalam satu hari. Aku tertawa puas memandangnya.

"Tidak lucu, Sebastian!" desisnya dengan wajah memerah. Aku hanya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sambil meraih tangannya—berjalan bersanding di sisinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berapa?" tanyaku lagi. Anak ini memang membuatku penasaran sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dia memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang menebak," katanya riang sambil tersenyum. Rasa kesalnya tadi seperti menguap entah kemana. Yang pasti, rona kemerahan itu masih menghiasi pipinya—membuat wajah Ciel terlihat manis.

"Tiga belas?" tebakku dengan wajah berpikir yang kurasa akan ditertawai Ciel. Ya, dan dia tertawa.

"Kau boleh mengganggapnya begitu," kata Ciel ketika aku membantunya membuka pintu besar menuju ruang baca.

"Kau curang!" gumamku sambil mengacak rambut kelabunya sebelum ia berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan—menyiapkan teh seperti yang dijanjikannya. Lagi-lagi aku menatapi sosoknya yang lenyap di ujung pandang sambil merasa kehilangan.

"Anak itu.. Ciel.. membuatku menginginkannya tetap di sisiku.. tanpa peduli waktu," lirihku entah pada siapa sambil menghenyakan diri ke sofa—tepat di depan perapian yang masih padam. Dan rasa lelah yang menggerogotiku itu menarikku ke dalam alam semu bernama mimpi, diiringi dengan turunnya hujan.

**.**

**.**

_Akankah kudengar lagi, suatu hari nanti_

_Suaramu yang berdesir halus seperti buaian angin?_

_Akankah kulihat lagi, suatu saat nanti_

_Senyummu yang seperti fajar menyingkap malam?_

**.**

**.**

"…tian.. Sebastian.."

Aku membuka setengah kedua kelopak mataku dengan berat—mendapati wajah Ciel yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahku. Aku pikir aku pastilah bermimpi mendapatinya sedekat ini. Karena ini mimpi, tak apa kan aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai wajahnya yang seperti ingin menangis itu?

"Ciel," gumamku tepat ketika jemariku merasakan lembut kulitnya. Wajah Ciel seperti berubah kaget, sebelum tersenyum. Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang tertangkup di atas punggung tanganku—kali ini terasa hangat. Maka tanpa sadar aku pun mulai menangkap wajahnya lalu menariknya mendekat—seperti akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Sampai panggilnya yang kedua menyentakku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sebastian!"

Kini kedua mataku benar-benar terbuka seluruhnya. Wajah Ciel di hadapanku memerah hebat. Aku sempat bingung sebelum mengingat hal apa yang aku coba lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ciel?" tanyaku meyakinkan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah membuatnya berwajah begitu. Ia benar-benar seperti ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi di luar dugaanku ia malah tersenyum manis.

"Siapa yang tadi kau pikirkan? Kekasihmu, ya?" godanya usil. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil berusaha memikirkan alasan.

"Bukan," sangkalku pelan, "Belum."

Hah? Apa yang kukatakan barusan? 'Belum'? Jangan bercanda, Sebastian! Apa yang kau harapkan dari Ciel yang baru hari ini kau temui?

"Belum?" tanya Ciel memiringkan kepalanya. Aku semakin salah tingkah antara ingin lari dan ingin memeluknya. Andai tadi aku tetap melanjutkan perbuatanku, kira-kira apa yang terjadi, ya? Aku pasti takkan mempunyai muka untuk menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Lupakan soal itu," tepisku lembut—sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lebih baik kita minum teh saja. Kau membangunkanku untuk itu, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Aku hampir lupa," Ciel mengambil cangkir porselen berisi Ceylon yang semula ia letakkan di atas meja lalu menyerahkannya padaku, "Ini Seb—"

CTAAAR!

PRAAANG!

Bunyi petir yang menggelegar itu mengejutkan Ciel. Ia segera menutup kedua telinganya—menjatuhkan cangkir yang semula dibawanya hingga pecah berkeping-keping serta isinya tertumpah. Ya, wajarlah. Karena kerasnya petir itu pun membuatku kaget.

Petir-petir masih datang silih berganti dengan volume yang lebih kecil, tetapi Ciel tetap menutupi telinganya. Matanya terpejam dengan air mata yang bergantung di sudutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat setelah terjatuh di atas lutut.

"Ciel? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik sambil ikut berlutut. Kurengkuh pelan tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar itu—makin lama makin erat, dengan harapan tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Tetapi Ciel malah berteriak nyaring.

"AAAAAKH!"

Bertepatan dengan teriakan Ciel, terdengar suara penutup piano hitam dibuka paksa—piano hitam di ruang baca tempat kami berada. Lalu tanpa ada pemainnya, tuts-tuts putih-hitam itu mulai menekan dirinya masing-masing ke dalam, menghasilkan nada-nada yang tidak harmonis dan keras—berusaha menyaingi petir, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri tanpa sisa. Suara bising piano yang masih terus berpadu dengan meriahnya petir yang semakin keras disusul oleh dentingan harpa di sisi lain ruangan. Harpa yang sama hitamnya dengan piano itu mulai menghasilkan nada-nada yang lebih teratur namun mengerikan—tanpa ada pemainnya pula. Dapat kurasakan keringat dinginku mulai mengalir di pelipis menyaksikan semua kekacauan ini.

"Henti..kan," isak Ciel pelan dalam pelukku ketika semua kekacauan itu semakin menggila. Tetapi keadaan sama sekali tidak membaik malah disusul oleh beberapa benda yang mulai bergeser jatuh dari tempatnya dan pecah ketika beradu dengan lantai. Aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanku lebih dan lebih lagi.

PRANG!

Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kekacauan akan berakhir. Ruangan ini mulai tampak menyeramkan seperti yang diceritakan Undertaker sebelum kepindahanku ke sini. Hujan bak badai yang berusaha memecahkan kaca jendela besar dan petir yang menggelegar, suara barang-barang pecah dan alat musik yang berbunyi kacau, semua membuat tubuhku ikut bergetar seperti resonansi kegelapan karena orkestra yang tengah dimainkan iblis—orkestra kematian. Sementara itu, anak kecil dalam pelukku masih terus berteriak dengan tubuh yang mulai mendingin.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menjauhkan Ciel dari ruangan ini secepatnya. Sebelum semuanya semakin kacau….

**.**

**.**

_Karena di dunia ini tak ada sesuatu yang pasti; tak ada sesuatu yang abadi_

_Yang ada hanya janji yang bagaikan ilusi_

_Sama seperti keberadaan kita_

_Hanya eksistensi yang dapat berlalu dalam hitungan detik_

**.**

**.**

"Ciel?" kubuka pintu yang memisahkan koridor dengan kamarku sendiri dengan perlahan—mendapati sosok anak laki-laki berambut kelabu terbaring dengan isakan di atas tempat tidur mewah di tengah ruangan. Ya, setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu, aku membawa Ciel ke sini, berharap dapat melindunginya walau sedikit saja. Kekacauan bak _poltergeist_ di ruang baca memang sudah berhenti, tapi sepertinya kondisi Ciel tak kunjung stabil. Maka, aku melangkah mendekat, lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur untuk membelai rambutnya yang halus.

"Ciel," panggilku sekali lagi dan kini ia menoleh. Sepasang iris birunya terlihat lebih redup dan lebih suram dari semula. Ia seperti eksistensi tanpa kehidupan. Jauh di dalam hati, aku mengutuki rumah ini—berbagai prasangka muncul di benakku tentang apapun yang membuatnya begini.

Keadaan menjadi hening, kami hanya saling tatap dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan baik aku maupun dia. Hanya ada hujan yang mulai kembali tenang tanpa petir. Ciel menatapku kosong seolah aku tak ada di hadapannya. Tahukah kau betapa sedih aku melihatnya begini?

"Sebastian…," panggilnya tiba-tiba masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ya, Ciel. Aku di sini," kataku sambil menggenggam lembut tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin. Dengan susah payah, Ciel bangkit dari tidurnya. Kini ia duduk di atas tempat tidur—masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau tahu?" katanya lagi, "Aku benci malam berpetir. Karena malam itu, aku kehilangan segalanya."

Wajah Ciel terlihat begitu sedih. Aku tak tahu seberapa besar duka yang ditanggungnya dan seberapa dalam luka hatinya. Tapi, satu hal yang ku tahu, ia begitu menderita. Dapat kurasakan genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat pada tanganku.

"Ciel," lagi-lagi aku menariknya dalam pelukan ketika ia sudah berhenti bercerita. Tubuhnya begitu ringkih dalam pelukku—membuatku semakin ingin melindunginya.

Jarum jam terus berputar pada porosnya—mengubah malam seturut putarannya. Keadaan Ciel sepertinya sudah jauh lebih membaik sekarang setelah meminum segelas susu hangat yang kubuatkan. Kalian tak perlu bertanya bagaimana aku tahu mengenai dapur, karena aku pun sempat tersesat sekitar setengah jam ketika mencarinya. Hal itu bukan masalah jika akhirnya Ciel dapat tersenyum seperti ini.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Jadi kau datang ke tempat ini hanya karena tantangan temanmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau sekonyol itu, Sebastian," Ciel tertawa riang ketika ia mendengar ceritaku—cerita tentang tantangan Undertaker padaku.

"Hal itu sudah tak aneh, Ciel. Terakhir kali ia membuatku terjerumus ke dalam lubang hanya karena obsesinya menemukan _elf_ di sebuah hutan yang terletak di perbatasan utara Norwegia," kataku lagi. Ciel mungkin tak menyadari, tetapi aku tak dapat berhenti menatapi wajah tertawanya dari tadi.

"Kau pria yang aneh," gumam Ciel sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa—dapat kulihat air mata bergantung di sudut matanya karena geli.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali ke kamarku sendiri," Ciel beranjak bangkit sambil menghapus ujung matanya "Hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pun beristirahat."

"Tunggu," cegahku tiba-tiba sambil menarik lengannya, "Apa tak apa-apa jika kau tidur sendiri malam ini? Hujan masih turun dan mungkin saja akan ada petir lagi. Kau bisa tidur di sini bila kau mau."

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku berkata begitu. Mungkinkah karena rasa simpati dan ingin melindungi yang berlebihan? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sekarang wajah Ciel sedikit memerah setelah mendengar pernyataanku.

"Terima kasih. Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah tidur selain dengan orang tuaku," katanya pelan, "Tetapi, kurasa kau pasti akan merasa terganggu bila harus tidur dengan anak kecil penakut sepertiku. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamarku saja."

"Tapi, Ciel—," entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa dan ingin menariknya agar ia tetap di sini, tetapi aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang membuatku tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Ia seperti orang salah tingkah.

"Itu.. aku tidak bisa…. Kita..," Ciel berusaha menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik, wajahnya masih memerah—yang kuduga karena malu. Ya, memang aneh kalau seorang pria berusia 20-an sepertiku mengajak anak seusianya tidur bersama. Saudara saja tidak akan menawarimu hal seperti itu bukan? Aku terdengar seperti seorang pedofil. Hei, tunggu! Darimana Ciel mendapat persepsi seperti itu di tengah usianya yang... mungkin bukan tiga belas.

"Ah, maaf. Bukan itu maksudku. Kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di sini dan aku akan berjaga di sofa," aku berusaha membela diri—walaupun sepertinya tak perlu, Ciel sama sekali tak berprasangka buruk padaku. Ia malah tersenyum malu dan aku semakin bingung harus berbuat apa. Ah, bahkan aku baru menyadari barusan aku memperlakukannya seperti anak perempuan! Apakah ia akan marah?

"Terima kasih, Sebastian," kata Ciel sambil tersenyum—senyum yang membuatku selalu ingin melihat wajahnya, "Tapi, aku baik-baik saja. Selamat malam."

Aku sedikit ternganga melihat ekspresi dan kata-kata Ciel. Ia benar-benar manis. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat sebagai akhir hari pertamaku di tempat ini.

"Ya, selamat malam."

Aku merasa bodoh.

**.**

**.**

_Aku bahagia ketika tanganmu masih berada dalam jangkauanku_

_Dapat kuraih dan kugenggam; untuk kemudian kukecup dengan kasih_

_Tahukah kau bahwa aku tak pernah putus berharap_

_Agar hari-hari seperti ini tak pernah berlalu—ketika kau di sisiku?_

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama di tempat ini kulalui dengan tersesat dan mendapat pengarahan dari Ciel mengenai ruangan-ruangan di rumah besar ini. Ditambah dengan kejadian aneh kemarin. Hari kedua kulalui dengan membersihkan rumah bersama dengan anak berambut kelabu itu. Dengan sedikit insiden di mana aku menangkap tubuh rampingnya yang hampir terjatuh ketika membantuku bersih-bersih. Hari ketiga kulalui dengan kunjungan mendadak Undertaker yang mengaku ingin menginap. Ia tampak gembira berkenalan dengan Ciel. Katanya Ciel takkan membuatku mati tua sendirian. Dasar orang kurang ajar.

Kini, tibalah hari keempat. Aku duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah dengan ditemani secarik surat kabar dan secangkir kopi. Hari masih sangat pagi, matahari bahkan belum menunjukkan wajahnya—hanya secercah sinar terang yang membias di langit abu-abu yang berawan.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel tiba-tiba. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel? Hanya kami yang tinggal di rumah besar ini—tanpa pelayan maupun penjaga. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana Ciel bisa hidup sendirian seperti itu. Ia hanya bilang sepertinya semua orang membencinya. Setidaknya, aku tak termasuk di antara orang-orang itu.

"Ya?" aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Ciel berdiri di sana dengan Undertaker dan Ronald di belakangnya.

"Yo, Sebastian!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanyaku kesal. Baru saja aku merencanakan hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan berdua dengan Ciel. Tiba-tiba saja mereka datang menginterupsi semua rencanaku.

Tunggu? Kenapa aku harus kesal? Bukankah lebih enak jika bersenang-senang bersama? Kurasa Ciel pun akan menyukainya. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Tacker sudah bilang kami ingin menginap?" sembur Ronald langsung pada topik.

"Tapi tidak perlu sepagi ini, kan? Lagipula aku belum membicarakan hal ini dengan Ciel" bantahku lagi.

"Kau tidak suka kami datang ke sini? Ciel tidak keberatan, kok. Atau kau merasa terganggu?" tanya Undertaker sambil melirik ke arah Ciel. Aku tahu maksudnya, tapi Ciel sepertinya tidak sadar. Ia hanya tertawa riang di sampingku.

"Ah, baiklah!" kataku jengkel, "Lakukan sesuka kalian!" Aku pun menarik tangan Ciel dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumah—menuju ruang tengah. Dapat kutangkap komentar Undertaker di saat terakhir.

"_My_, _my_. Tempramennya masih saja buruk. Padahal sudah kubilang kita tak akan mengganggu. Kita kan hanya ingin memeriksa rumah ini. Benar begitu, Knox?"

Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kenapa, Sebastian? Kau tak suka mereka datang?" tanya Ciel ketika kami tiba di ruang tengah. Matanya terlihat berbinar. Aku tahu ia tidak keberatan.

"Bukan begitu, Ciel. Hanya saja ini rumahmu, namun mereka tiba-tiba saja datang dan menginap. Padahal kau bahkan belum mengatakan apakah kau tak keberatan bila aku tinggal—apalagi mereka?—kalau kau tak mau, aku bisa kembali ke rumah lamaku dan menyeret mereka," kataku cepat tanpa sela yang berarti. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apakah aku terihat seperti tidak suka?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lembut. Aku terdiam.

"Aku senang kau tinggal di sini, Sebastian. Aku selalu sendiri. Karena itu, ketika kau di sini semua terlihat lebih berwarna," Ciel tersenyum lagi entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan dengan hari-hari pertama kedatanganku ke tempat ini.

"Aku senang kau berpikir begitu," aku membelai puncak kepalanya—Ciel hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Undang mereka masuk ke dalam. Aku akan ke dapur dan menyiapkan teh terbaik yang kusembunyikan di lemari," katanya riang. Aku tak dapat membantah. Aku sudah terhanyut terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah," jawabku. Ciel pun berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan lalu menuju dapur. Sementara aku—dengan berat hati—menyuruh Undertaker dan Ronald masuk ke dalam untuk bergabung dengan kami.

"Masuklah," kataku ketika kedua orang itu menoleh serentak ke arah kedatanganku, "Ciel yang meminta."

"Waah. Tak kusangka kau sebaik itu. Kupikir kau menganggap kami mengganggu," kata Tacker sambil melompat aneh. Keduanya berjalan mendekat.

"Kurasa ia sebenarnya keberatan, Tack. Ia tak mau diganggu. Namun, kau tak bisa melawan permintaan orang yang kau sukai, kan?" Ron mengodaku—ia menumpukan satu lengannya pada bahuku lalu menunjuk-nunjuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyebalkan.

"Berisik!" sergahku jengah. Keduanya malah tertawa. Aku baru saja mau mencaci ketika kudengar teriakan yang familiar bergema dari arah rumah—dapur! Hanya Ciel yang berada di sana.

"CIEL!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah dapur sekuat tenaga. Aku tak mau hal yang sama terulang. Aku tak mau Ciel terluka lagi.

Banyak yang aneh dengan rumah ini, tepat seperti kata Undertaker. Perasaanku pun sudah ganjil sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di pintu depan rumah ini. Dan apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah Ciel yang tengah berlutut ketakutan di tengah ruangan dengan dinding yang dipenuhi jejak kaki darah. Seolah-olah ada seseorang dengan kaki penuh darah berjalan-jalan menginjak dinding dan atap ruangan—meninggalkan jejak yang tak terhapus di sana.

"CIEL!" lagi-lagi aku berseru dalam kepanikan sambil berlari cepat ke arah anak berambut kelabu itu. Segera kudekap tubuhnya ketika jarak kami tinggal beberapa inchi lagi—kini aku ikut berlutut di tengah ruangan yang sudah tak seperti dapur itu. Ruangan itu begitu merah, seperti ada pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi di sana. Dapat kurasakan getaran tubuh Ciel merambati tanganku.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka, kan?" tanyaku menuntut. Ciel tidak menjawab, matanya nanar di balik telapak tangan yang menghalangi. Ia seperti tidak bisa menggunakan akalnya karena _shock_.

Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Tacker dan Ron menilik setiap sisi ruangan lalu berpandangan sesaat. Mereka mengangguk singkat ke arah satu sama lain sebelum bergegas meninggalkan ruangan lalu kembali dengan tas-tas besar. Kedua temanku itu mengeluarkan alat-alat o_ccult_ yang kadang kulihat ketika berekspedisi bersama mereka. Namun, aku tak mau terlibat. Dengan isyarat sederhana, aku menyingkir dari ruangan dengan membawa serta Ciel bersamaku sementara kedua orang itu menelusuri jejak darah yang memenuhi dinding ruangan.

_Well_, ini gila bukan? Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan kaki terluka melangkah di atas dinding dan atap serta meninggalkan jejak di sana? Akal sehat mana yang bisa menerimanya? Namun, itulah hal yang terjadi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat hal-hal irrasional di rumah tua ini.

"Ciel!" aku mengguncang bahu Ciel ketika kami tiba di ruang tengah. Aku mendudukan Ciel di sofa. Tubuhnya lemas dan seperti tak bernyawa—ia benar-benar bagaikan boneka. Pandangan matanya yang nanar dan berkabut entah menatap ke mana—membuatku rindu melihat cahaya terpantul di kedua iris safirnya.

"Ciel...," lirihku sambil menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya, berharap ia dapat mendengar suaraku. Namun, ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali—membuatku merasa pilu. Kugigit kuat bibir bawahku, berharap dapat menghilangkan penyesalanku.

"Sebas..tian...," akhirnya kudengar Ciel memanggil namaku. Suaranya begitu lemah, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dan tatapannya begitu nanar ketika ia menatap mataku. Ia terjatuh dalam pelukku dan mulai tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note :<strong>_

Yo, Haru's here!

Saya bukannya mau ngajak perang dengan publish judul laen padahal banyak yang ketunda #plak

Hanya saja ini fic khusus untuk rangka Halloween—meski saya juga ga tau apa hubungannya, haha. Genre fic ini memang romance/horror. Tapi kayaknya horrornya abal banget, karena itu saya butuh pendapat dari pembaca mengenai fic ini. #haha

Tenang, akan tamat di chapter 2, kok.

Please review. The next chapter will be on October 31...

Sign,

Shigure—The Devil of Spring


	2. Chapter 2 : The Requiem

**Disclaimer****:**

Kuroshitsuji dan seluruh karakter beserta plot-nya adalah kepunyaan Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya untuk disertakan dalam plot milik saya.

Judul dari fic ini adalah judul lagu milik Azu, "I Will"

**Warning :**

AU, abal, OOC tingkat dewa, author ngaco, horror yang mungkin ga horror. (==,)

Sebastian POV! Check it out! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_Sama seperti hari itu, ketika rasa takut menguasaimu_

_Aku akan memelukmu; menepis semua ketakutan_

_Sama seperti hari itu, ketika tangis membasahi wajahmu_

_Aku akan membelaimu; meredakan semua duka_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will<strong>

_**Chapter 2 : The Requiem**_

_dedicated for Halloween day_

**.**

_by_

_Shigure Haruki_

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Tack?" tanyaku pada Undertaker dan Ronald yang kini berdiskusi berhadapan di ruang tengah. Aku baru saja kembali dari kamar Ciel setelah membaringkannya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini buruk," ujar Undertaker. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat kutangkap karena matanya yang tertutup rambut, dari nada suaranya ia terdengar khawatir—sungguh sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ronald yang biasanya ceria pun terlihat sama khawatirnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'buruk'?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menuntut. Undertaker dan Ronald bertukar pandang sebelum memutuskan untuk bercerita padaku.

"Rumah ini.. seperti yang kukatakan adalah rumah yang istimewa. Seluruh keberadaannya diliputi oleh aura hitam—hampir di setiap ruangan. Mereka yang bukan milik dunia ini melindungi 'sesuatu' yang ada di rumah ini," jelas Undertaker dengan nada yang serius dan berat—Ronald mengangguk hampir di setiap akhir kalimat yang Tacker ucapkan.

"Melindungi?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka marah karena suatu hal. Dan kami rasa hal itu berkaitan erat dengan Ciel. Mereka tidak membenci Ciel, tetapi mereka seperti tidak suka kita di sini—mengusik ketenangan mereka," jelas Ronald.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita pergi dari tempat ini, Sebastian. Maafkan pertaruhan bodohku yang memintamu untuk tinggal di sini," ucap Tacker sambil tertawa ringan untuk mencairkan suasana. Aku mengerti maksud mereka. Mereka ingin aku menarik diri sebelum aku semakin terikat dengan tempat ini. Akan tetapi aku sudah terlanjur terpikat, bukan?

"Lagipula kalau kita terus di sini, Ciel akan terus menderita," bujuk Ron sambil menepuk bahu kananku—menunjukkan simpati yang tak menyinggung.

Aku menghela napas—bingung harus berbuat apa. Haruskah aku membiarkan Ciel seorang diri lagi? Rasanya baru saja aku melihatnya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia—karena ia tak lagi sendiri...

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir," kataku pelan, "Sulit bagiku untuk meninggalkan Ciel. Bisakah kalian menunggu?"

"Haah, aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata begitu. Kalau sudah begini, aku bahkan tak yakin kau akan kembali bersama kami," Tacker mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan gaya dramatis. Ia memang cocok jadi pelawak—suasana yang kaku itu seperti cair seketika. Aku dan Ron tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ya, itu karena ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Benar begitu, Tack?" Ron menyikut perutku—menyebabkan aku mengaduh kecil. Aku memukul kepala bodohnya sebagai balasan.

"Sakit, Bodoh!" caciku dengan wajah sangar yang dibuat-buat. Ron memasang ekspresi takut terbaiknya sebelum tawa pecah di ruangan—ya, Undertaker yang memulainya. Seperti waktu-waktu yang telah lampau, kami bercengkrama bertiga sebelum satu suara mengejutkanku.

"Sebastian...," aku segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Ciel di sana—berdiri di pintu seperti mengintip. Wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya sayu. Sepertinya ia baru saja tersadar dan berjalan ke sini dengan tertatih.

"Ciel!" seruku khawatir. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya—meninggalkan Ron dan Tacker yang menatap dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Aku menangkap tubuhnya tepat sebelum ia jatuh—lemas sekali kelihatannya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan keluar? Lebih baik kau istirahat," kataku lembut dengan gurat khawatir yang tak dapat kusembunyikan darinya maupun dari kedua temanku.

Ciel tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk. Ia bahkan tidak protes ketika aku mengangkat tubuhnya _bridal __style_ menuju sofa yang kosong lalu mendudukkannya di sana. Suasana menjadi hening ketika tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Ciel?" tanya Ron yang memecah keheningan, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Ciel akhirnya menoleh pelan. Suaranya lemah dan bergetar, namun ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ya," jawabnya lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Baik aku, Ron, maupun Tacker menghela napas lega. Kami mulai berlomba untuk mencairkan suasana sekali lagi. Ciel pun akhirnya tergerak dan ikut tertawa juga—walaupun ia tampaknya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa tertawa dengan tubuh yang kehabisan energi.

**.**

**.**

_Hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama meskipun singkat_

_Adalah roman untukku_

_Waktu-waktu yang terlewat meskipun cepat_

_Adalah kenangan yang tak pernah lalu_

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ciel. Kami akan tinggal di sini sampai tiga hari ke depan. Kami akan memastikan semua baik-baik saja," kata Udertaker dengan cengiran lebar di akhir kalimatnya. Menurutku ia terlihat sedikit gila dan mengerikan—persis seperti kata _occult _itu sendiri. Akan tetapi Ciel dan Ronald malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Undertaker. Terima kasih, Ronald," ucap Ciel ceria dengan senyum manisnya. Ya, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja selama ia dapat tetap tersenyum seperti itu. Akankah senyuman itu lenyap ketika aku pergi? Haruskah aku tetap tinggal untuk menjaganya? Aku hanya punya tiga hari untuk memutuskan.

"Nah, baiklah. Kami akan tinggal di kamar Sebas. Dan kurasa ada baiknya Sebas menginap di kamar Ciel karena kejadian mengerikan barusan," celetuk Ron dengan wajah seolah ia mendapat ide brilian. Oh, ayolah... hentikan semua ini! Kau tahu perasaanku untuknya tapi masih mempermainkanku? Aku melempar tatapan membunuh terbaikku ke arah si poni pirang. Tacker tertawa mendengar gagasan itu.

"Ide bagus! Karena Ciel paling tak asing dengan Sebastian, kurasa lebih baik ia yang menjagamu," tambah Undertaker. Hei, kenapa kau malah mendukungnya?

"APA? Tunggu! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!" kataku kesal. Ciel yang semula ikut tertawa kini menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya seperti... kecewa?

"Maaf, maksudku...," aku mulai kehilangan kata-kata. Aku terjebak dalam situasi karena permainan bodoh kedua orang ini! Sial!

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Sebastian. Aku pasti sangat menyusahkanmu. Waktu itu.. dan kali ini juga," ujar Ciel pelan—senyumnya seperti dipaksakan, "Maafkan aku. Kau bisa tidur di kamarmu."

Hening. Tacker dan Ron kini malah ikut terdiam dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang antagonis. Haruskah mereka menyalahkanku untuk kesalahan yang mereka mulai? Ciel berwajah seperti itu karena gurauan mereka, bukan?

"Bu.. bukan begitu, Ciel," kataku sambil menepuk kedua bahu Ciel—berusaha memaksanya menatap kedua mataku agar ia tahu aku tidak berbohong. Lalu aku berbalik menghadap Tacker dan Ronald, "Kalian akan tidur di kamar tamu, sementara aku akan memilih kamar terdekat dengan kamar Ciel—kalian juga! Lebih aman jika kita menjaganya bersama, bukan?"

Tacker dan Ron saling tukar pandang kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka pun mengangkat tas dan barang bawaan mereka dengan semangat ketika aku dan Ciel menunjukkan kamar mana yang akan mereka gunakan. Parahnya mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu tiba di kamar itu dan langsung memeriksa setiap sudut kamar dalam hubungannya dengan _occultism._

"Kamar ini hebat, Sebs! Sepertinya kami akan memeriksanya malam ini! Terima kasih, Ciel!" seru Undertaker tepat sebelum aku menutup pintu. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas dan Ciel tertawa. Entah sejak kapan Ciel pun seperti memahami ketertarikan mereka terhadap ilmu hitam dan membiarkan mereka memeriksa rumah ini—tempat semua kenangannya dahulu terukir, ketika ia masih memiliki apa yang disebut dengan keluarga.

Setelah kedua pengganggu itu sudah tak ada, kami berjalan beriringan di bawah koridor yang diterangi cahaya bulan—menuju kamar Ciel. Aku hanya mengantarnya dan suasana begitu hening.

"Sebastian," ujar Ciel pelan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ya, ia berjalan di depanku dan kini aku hanya menatap punggung kecilnya sambil bergumam.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf, ya. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Bahkan sampai membuatmu mengantarku begini," ucapnya dengan nada bersalah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Namun, sebaik apapun kau berusaha, kadang kau tak bisa menipu perasaanmu sendiri, bukan?

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku melakukan ini semua karena ingin, kok," jawabku enteng sambil tertawa kecil—berusaha meringankan hatinya yang terikat rantai.

"Kau tak berbohong, kan?" tanya Ciel lagi penuh selidik. Kali ini ia berhenti lalu memutar badannya sehingga menghadap ke arahku. Iris birunya yang memantulkan sedikit cahaya bulan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik meski ia hanya diam dan berdiri di sana.

Aku menggeleng untuk memberinya jawaban—mataku masih saja terpaku pada sosok mungil Ciel. Ketika kutatapi dalam-dalam, aku mulai yakin sosoknya terlalu indah untuk manusia—cantik, sedikit menyeramkan. Namun, anggun….

"Dulu ayah dan ibu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tetapi mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Takkan ada orang yang benar-benar mampu tinggal di sisiku, Sebastian. Kau pun sama," ucap Ciel dengan nada yang sedikit meinggi dan emosi kacau. Wajahnya memerah seperti ingin menangis. Ia terdiam di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ciel...," tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, kuraih tangan kurusnya lalu kutarik mendekat—membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Entah mengapa aku berani melakukan hal demikian. Ciel pun tak menolak—ia malah membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku. Kami terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

Benar apa yang Ciel katakan. Aku juga seorang penipu. Aku juga akan mengingkari ucapanku jika kukatakan bahwa aku akan terus di sisinya. Saat ini saja hatiku dipenuhi keraguan untuk pergi atau tinggal. Kalau aku pergi, haruskah Ciel sendiri lagi? Kalau aku tinggal, dapatkah aku melindunginya? Aku tidak tahu.

Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak cepat—entah karena bingung atau apa. Ciel tiba-tiba menarik diri. Mungkinkah karena ia merasa terganggu?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan—berusaha tidak merusak suasana. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika kudapati wajah Ciel bersemu merah, seperti malu-malu.

"Sebastian, kau...," Ciel tidak kunjung melanjutkan. Ia memilin ujung bajunya sambil menghindari tatapan heranku. Aku jadi khawatir kalau-kalau ia menyadari perasaanku dan enggan akan itu.

"Ciel," dengan pertaruhan yang besar, aku menyentuh pipinya perlahan—dengan lembut, seperti menyentuh barang yang mudah pecah. Hal ini berhasil membuatnya menatap wajahku. Tanpa bahasa sekali pun jelas baginya bahwa tatapanku menuntut lanjutan dari kata-katanya.

"Kenapa.. kau begitu baik.. padaku?" ucap Ciel dengan penuh perjuangan. Wajahnya yang memerah itu manis sekali. Terlebih tatapan matanya yang seperti anak kucing. Perasaan yang terpantul di sana seperti campuran antara harap, gelisah, dan senang. Apakah Ciel merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku?

Aku tak menjawab. Waktu seolah berhenti ketika ia menanyakan hal itu. Haruskah aku memberitahunya sekarang tentang semuanya?

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku ragu, "Hanya saja aku... ingin melindungimu."

Seulas senyum sedikit terkembang di wajah Ciel, sebelum ia kembali bertanya, "Rasa simpatikah itu?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan langsung sebaik itu mengenai hal yang paling rahasia. Kurasa aku takkan pernah bisa.

Ciel hanya tersenyum. Ia seperti takut bertanya lebih lanjut sehingga hanya menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Tanpa selisih waktu yang berarti, Ciel memutar tubuhnya—berjalan mendahuluiku menuju kamarnya. Namun, entah apa yang merasukiku, aku mengejarnya—seperti takut kehilangan.

BRAK!

Detik berikutnya salah satu sikuku bertumpu pada pintu. Ciel terperangkap di atara tubuhku dan pintu _mahogany_ yang membatasi ruang kamarnya dengan koridor. Wajah Ciel memerah, kontras dengan wajahku yang memucat.

"Sebastian…?"

"Ciel, kau dapat mendengarnya, kan?" tanyaku dengan wajah horror. Suara langkah kaki dan suara tawa anak kecil bergema di koridor. Sayup-sayup memang namun aku yakin suara itu semakin mendekat. Ciel kini memandangku dengan wajah yang sama horornya.

_'Midnight falls and the time comes for us to have a feast~'_

Senandung pertama terdengar. Dari suara langkah kaki terdengar seolah anak-anak itu tengah mengelilingi kami. Mereka tertawa dengan nada tinggi.

_'Beware hey you the one who do not sleep; we'll bring the world in pain~'_

Senandung itu kini menyerupai teriakan, meninggi di akhir dan diiringi tawa. Mereka mulai muncul satu per satu—sosok anak-anak bersimbah darah dengan wajah hancur. Ada yang bola matanya hampir tertarik lepas, ada yang hidungnya patah, ada yang telinganya menggantung dan hampir lepas, ada yang bibirnya robek. Empat anak, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Tubuh mereka jauh lebih pendek dari Ciel.

_'Kakak __mau __main __sama __kami?' _tanya anak perempuan berambut merah, anak yang kusebut robek bibirnya. Aku memblokir pandangan Ciel yang memasang ekspresi kaku dengan berdiri di depannya. Dapat kurasakan ia mencengkeram ujung bajuku kuat-kuat.

_'Kami __tidak __akan __jahat, __kok. __Hihi.. __Tidak __perlu __memasang __wajah __begitu,' _kata anak laki-laki berambut ungu dengan telinga bergantung.

Siapa yang mau percaya kata-kata mereka, hah? Keberadaan mereka saja sudah irrasional. Terlebih tampilan yang menyeramkan itu. Tidak aneh jika mereka menyeret lalu memotong-motong tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan kakiku bergetar dan bulu kudukku berdiri.

_'Ciel __kadang __bermain __dengan __kami __juga, __kok. __Iya __kan, __Ciel?' _tuntut anak perempuan lainnya. Rambut pirangnya menyapu lantai dan hidungnya patah. Aku segera menoleh ke arah Ciel setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Ciel, apa maksud mereka?" tanyaku memastikan. Seperti kata Tacker dan Ron, mereka 'melindungi' Ciel. Kalau begitu apakah mereka menganggapku sebagai ancaman? Kalau benar Ciel bermain dengan mereka, apakah Ciel membenciku?

Ciel terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya tersembunyi. Keempat anak itu tertawa nyaring.

_'Siapa __sesungguhnya __yang __sedang __berbohong? __Aku __tidak __tahu __loh... __Ayo __Ciel, __ikut __dengan __kami. __Maka __kami __takkan __menyakiti __kakak __ini,' _ancam anak laki-laki terakhir yang sedari tadi belum berbicara. Kedua matanya bergantung hampir lepas dan ia bersimbah darah sama seperti ketiga anak yang lainnya.

"Ciel?" tanyaku lagi sehingga cengkeraman Ciel mengerat. Aku bukan menuntut atau mendesaknya—hanya saja aku ingin tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Wajar bukan?

Aku ragu! Aku takut! Aku khawatir! Semua perasaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku seiring dengan himpitan sang waktu. Mungkin hanya Tacker dan Ron yang bisa kuaharapkan di saat-saat krusial seperti ini!

_'Aah, __kalian __lama! __Kami __juga __punya __batas __sabar __tau!' _celetuk si rambut ungu sambil mengeluarkan pisau—diikuti ketiga anak lainnya yang juga mengeluarkan senjata tajam.

_'Hihihi, waktumu untuk memilih sudah habis. Saatnya makan malam, teman-teman!' _

Aku menoleh cepat, dapat kulihat mereka berlari cepat ke arah kami—lebih tepatnya ke arahku—untuk menebas. Dengan sigap kutangkap tubuh Ciel dan kubawa menghindar. Awalnya aku memang bersusah payah mengumpulkan tenaga pada kedua lututku untuk menyangga tubuh—tapi kini, seluruh energi berhimpun! Tak mungkin aku mebiarkan Ciel terluka!

"Sebastian!" jerit Ciel akhirnya ketika salah satu senjata tajam berhasil melukai kakiku cukup dalam. Darah berbau anyir mulai merembes keluar dari lukaku dan aku terjatuh—membawa Ciel dalam pelukku. Keempat anak kecil itu tertawa.

_'Lihat! __Lihat! __Serangan ku __kena!' _ujar si rambut merah senang. Ketiga temannya yang lain ikut bersorak untuk dia. Ciel berusaha memapahku berdiri. Namun, kutepis uluran tangannya.

"Lari, Ciel!" bisikku pelan ke telinganya, "Lari selagi sempat. Tacker dan Ron pasti bisa melindungimu. Aku akan menahan mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa!" bisik Ciel setengah menjerit—air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya—sementara anak-anak itu masih berputar berkeliling sambil melompat senang, "Aku tidak mau!"

Aku mulai panik. Ciel harus selamat...

_'Baiklah, __kini __giliranku!' _anak laki-laki bermata rusak itu mulai mengayunkan benda seperti sabit besar. Ia siap menghujam tubuhku dengan sekali serang. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kuupayakan di saat terakhirku adalah mendorong tubuh Ciel menjauh.

Tak apa semua ini terjadi. Tak apa aku kehilangan nyawa. Tak apa.. selama Ciel selamat.

JLEB!

"SEBASTIAAAAANNNN!"

**.**

**.**

_Hidup memperoleh artinya ketika aku bertemu denganmu_

_Karena kau menerangi seluruhnya_

_Maut bukan masalah ketika kau tersenyum_

_Karena aku begitu mencintaimu_

**.**

**.**

"_Kau __tahu__ … __bukan? __Kenapa __kau __tidak __memberitahunya? __Bukankah__ …__?_"

"_Bukannya__…__. __Semua __ini__ … __Karena __ia __percaya __padamu, __aku__…__._"

Suara siapa? Rasanya tak asing. Namun, ah, aku tak dapat mengingatnya. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Rasanya pandanganku berkabut, kepalaku pening, dan pikiranku masih melayang-layang. Setelah beberapa saat barulah aku sadar aku berada di kamarku sendiri—di rumah yang baru saja aku tempati beberapa hari yang lalu. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu—alasan mengapa aku di sini.

"Oi, Sebs! Kau sudah sadar rupanya! Aku akan memberitahu Tacker dan Ciel," ujar pemuda berponi pirang—siapa lagi kalau bukan Ronald—yang baru saja muncul dari pintu untuk menghilang lagi. Untung aku tak melupakannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tacker dan Ciel mengikuti Ronald masuk ke kamarku. Mereka membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan sebelum isi kepalaku benar-benar pulih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sebs? Waktu itu nyaris saja…," Tacker menghela napas di akhir kalimatnya. Nada suaranya seperti setengah menasehati namun setengah menyalahkan. Ronald mengangguk setuju.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan dari ketiga sosok di sekelilingku untuk memeriksa anggota tubuhku. Lengkap, tidak ada yang hilang, hanya ada luka goresan yang tidak terlalu dalam. Luka itu memanjang dari pinggang kanan sampai hampir ke dada kiri—di bagian jantung. Bagaimanapun hal itu tidak menghapus fakta bahwa aku selamat. Tetapi kejadian itu bukan mimpi, kan? Tatapan mataku langsung tertuju pada Ciel yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tak menatapku sedikit pun. Kemudian aku teringat akan satu hal.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mengguncang kedua bahu Ciel kuat-kuat, "Mereka tak menyakitimu, kan? Kau tak terluka? Apakah mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat padamu? Kau…."

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan di wajah Ciel. Membuat aku, Undertaker, dan Ronald kini membisu.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian. Kalau bukan karena aku, semua takkan begini jadinya," ujarnya di sela isak tangis. Wajahnya yang waktu itu bersemu kemerahan kini pucat dan sembab. Aku tahu seberapa berat perasaannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu Ciel…," aku tersenyum. Tangan kiriku mulai bergerak untuk membelai rambut kelabunya—berusaha meredakan tangis.

"Tapi itu semua salahku, Sebastian! Karena aku bersamamu, mereka jadi—"

"Sssh, hal itu bukan masalah," aku memotong kata-kata Ciel dengan meletakkan telunjuk kananku di bibir mungilnya, "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Asalkan kau selamat, luka ini tak ada artinya untukku."

Tangis Ciel berhenti, kini wajahnya merona lagi. Ronald dan Undertaker berdeham kecil untuk mengingatkan kalau mereka masih di ruangan ini.

"Ehem! Tack, apakah keberadaan kita di sini mengganggu? Kurasa lebih baik kita menjelajah daripada dianggap tidak berarti di sini," sindir Ronald dengan wajah kecewa palsunya. Dia memang nomor satu dalam akting.

"Kurasa kau benar, Ron. Ada baiknya kita tidak mengganggu privasi orang lain," dapat kurasakan wajahku ikut panas karena kata-kata mereka—meski tidak semerah wajah Ciel sekarang. Mereka terus berceloteh sebelum aku menghardik semuanya.

"Aakh! Hentikan! Hentikan! Kalian ini," kataku kesal meski dalam hati aku merasa sedikit senang juga. Kemarin itu nyaris bukan? Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, aku sudah mendapatkan momen yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Ciel. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ckckck, dia begitu lagi. Kalau sudah masalah ini, Sebastian selalu mengabaikan teman," decak Ron sambil berkacak pinggang. Undertaker mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan sesuatu yang dianggapnya 'pertunjukkan' ini.

"Ron…," hanya dengan satu kata, Ron mengerti—pandanganku saja sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tahu kalau aku tidak mengijinkan mereka menjahili Ciel lebih dari ini. Ayolah, aku tidak mau Ciel berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah, saatnya pergi," kata Ronald sambil menyeret Tacker yang masih tertawa dengan cara tak warasnya. Mereka pun segera menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara Ciel lagi-lagi memilin ujung bajunya sambil menghindari tatapanku.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka, Ciel. Maaf ya kalau mereka membuatmu merasa tak nyaman," aku berusaha memulai percakapan di antara kami lagi—berharap Ciel akan kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Ciel menggeleng cepat. Namun ia tidak menjelaskan lebih.

"Kalau begitu, ada hal yang mengganggumu?" tanyaku sehalus mungkin. Ciel terdiam cukup lama. Ia tidak menggeleng seperti sebelumnya ataupun menjawab pertanyaanku. Kuharap aku tidak menyinggungnya.

"Aku…," Ciel akhirnya mulai angkat suara. Keraguan jelas tersirat dalam suaranya yang tertangkap pendengaranku. Kenapa ia ragu?

"Mengenai yang waktu itu…," Ciel berusaha keras menyusun kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyelanya.

"Kau tidak menanyaiku tentang kata-kata 'mereka'?" Ciel mengakhiri pertanyaannya. Aku menatapnya dalam diam—bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya tak apa," jawabku yakin—seulas senyum terkembang di wajahku ketika aku menatapnya, "Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku maka aku tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi—" Ciel berusaha membantah sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kata-kata. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia yang merasa tak adil sementara aku tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Detik berikutnya kulihat ekspresi Ciel berubah seperti malam itu—ketika ia menanyakan alasanku bersikap baik padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian…," ucapnya menyerupai bisikan. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Karena kau begitu baik, kurasa kali ini giliranku menceritakan semuanya. Aku akan memberitahukannya ketika malam tiba," ucap Ciel sebelum bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, ia berhenti di pintu dan berbalik sebentar dengan wajah yang memerah hebat.

"Selamat istirahat, Sebastian," lalu Ciel pun berlalu dari pandanganku.

Aku menghela napas—antara lelah dan lega. Kutatap kalender di atas meja—tepat di sebelah ranjang.

"Tanggal dua, ya? Hanya tersisa satu hari lagi untuk memutuskan," gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil melepas pandang ke langit biru.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

_Namun, begitu banyak hal yang tak kuketahui tentangmu_

_Alasan air mata yang membasahi wajahmu, ketakutanmu juga senyum pahit itu_

_Aku tak mengerti hingga kau menceritakan semuanya; _

_menyingkap rahasia yang selama ini tersembunyi_

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut dan bulan semakin tinggi. Aku terjaga di atas tempat tidurku karena telah menghabiskan hampir setengah hari ini untuk beristirahat. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sebelas dan tak ada tanda-tanda Ciel akan datang.

Ah, mungkin saja dia sudah tidur, kan? Malam sudah terlalu larut dan kurasa ia mungkin saja lupa. Maka aku berusaha memejamkan mataku sebelum kudengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Masuk," kataku pelan sambil mengamat-amati pintu dengan waspada. Siapa yang punya keperluan denganku semalam ini? Mungkinkah Ciel belum tidur? Benar saja kudapati si rambut kelabu menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum sebelum berjalan masuk ke kamarku.

"Oh, Ciel. Kukira siapa," aku tertawa kecil lalu berusaha duduk—bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Sebastian, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Ciel khawatir ketika aku akan bangkit. Aku tertawa dan berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku bisa berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau ikut denganku? Kita akan berjalan perlahan," katanya lembut sambil tersenyum—iris birunya berpendar indah di bawah cahaya malam, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti dan Ciel pun membantuku berdiri. Ia seolah berusaha memapah tubuhku yang jelas lebih besar. Aku berusaha menahan tawa—tidak mau merusak suasana—dan benar saja Ciel mulai bercerita ketika kami sudah berjalan di koridor-koridor yang sunyi.

"Kau tahu? Dahulu sekali, ketika kedua orang tuaku masih hidup dan usiaku masih empat tahun. Mereka mulai menyadari kalau aku 'berbeda' dari anak-anak lain. Aku dapat berbicara, mendengar, dan melihat mereka yang tidak dapat dilihat manusia biasa. Tak sekalipun aku merasa takut bersua dengan makhluk demikian," Ciel memulai ceritanya. Tatapan matanya jauh menatap langit malam yang kelam di atas kami—sepert berharap ada bintang di sana. Aku megerti sekarang alasan mengapa 'mereka'—anak-anak hantu itu—seolah mengenal dia yang manusia.

"Namun, tubuhku menjadi lemah dan aku mudah sakit karena kemampuan itu. Mereka tahu tak mungkin bagiku untuk memimpin perusahaan atau sejenisnya. Kerabat kami yang melihat hal ini pun berlomba mengambil posisi pewaris. Namun, rencana itu terhalang ketika ibuku mengandung anak kedua—calon pewaris penggantiku. Hal ini jelas membuat mereka panik," wajah Ciel berubah sendu. Aku tahu ia akan mulai menceritakan masa lalu yang tak mudah—bagian tersulit mungkin, maka aku tak menyela.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari jalan yang **paling ****tidak ****manusiawi**. Di malam itu, ketika hujan badai dan petir berusaha meruntuhkan dinding rumah ini, mereka **membunuh** kedua orang tuaku—di depan mataku, **tanpa ****bisa** kucegah! Dan kau tahu? Saat itu aku dalam keadaan terlemahku! Aku tak bisa bergerak! Aku **tak ****bisa** menyelamatkan mereka, Sebastian!"

Dapat kurasakan getaran amarahnya yang beresonansi dalam tubuhku. Setiap emosi yang meluap—sisi Ciel yang tidak biasa—membuatku tercekam. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa berwajah seperti itu—ekspresinya keras sekali! Kemana perginya senyum lembut yang bagaikan malaikat itu?

"Dan kurasa ini dosa terbesarku sebagai manusia yang sama jahatnya dengan mereka," lirihnya pelan ketika kami selesai menuruni tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Aku membunuh mereka—seluruh 'kerabat'ku. Mungkin itulah alasanku dikutuk di tempat ini dan dibenci," Ciel tersenyum pahit, sementara aku terperangah.

Bagaimana mungkin Ciel—dengan tubuh sekecil itu menanggung dosa demikian? Bagaimana mungkin pemilik senyum paling tulus yang pernah kutemui membunuh banyak orang? Aku tak habis pikir, otakku rasanya berhenti bekerja!

Kami pun tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar—kurasa ini pintu yang Ciel sebut terkunci ketika hari pertama kedatanganku. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya di depan pintu itu dengan tatapan yang dingin—meskipun matanya mulai berair. Ia seperti begitu membenciku.

"Kau membenciku bukan, Sebastian? Aku… adalah seorang **pembunuh** yang berpura-pura lemah di depanmu!" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'pembunuh'. Ia tahu aku tak suka mendengarnya. Ia mengerti bahwa aku berusaha untuk tak percaya.

Keheningan menguasai malam. Ciel tetap berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kebencian terhadap dunia—dan mungkin terhadapku. Sementara aku mematung di sini, berusaha memproses semua yang ia ceritakan.

"Itulah semua kenyataan yang selama ini kusembunyikan. Kau tahu mengapa?" tanya Ciel dengan nada suara rendah dan pelan, "Karena aku senang kau di sini…."

Kini senyuman anak yang ada di hadapanku tak dapat kuartikan lagi. Aku bahkan sulit percaya bahwa ia membunuh semua kerabatnya. Tak mungkin aku percaya, bukan? Ia begitu rapuh… dan ia terlalu tulus untuk menjadi pendosa seperti itu….

"Aku tahu ajakan Undertaker yang sedang kau pertimbangkan. Pergilah, aku tak butuh kau di sini," ucapnya dingin. Ciel beralih dari pintu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian. Namun, aku menangkap hal lain pada wajahnya. Ia menangis lagi.

"CIEL!" panggilku sambil berlari mengejarnya. Aku tak peduli betapa sakit luka pada tubuhku ketika aku berlari. Rasanya begitu perih sampai-sampai piyama biru yang kukenakan ternoda merah—sepertinya luka yang baru menutup itu terbuka lagi.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel meronta dalam pelukanku ketika aku menangkapnya. Dengan kejam ia menyikut bagian lukaku agar aku melepaskannya lalu berlari lagi—bersembunyi di tikungan koridor.

"Ciel, aku mungkin tak percaya bahwa kau seorang pembunuh meskipun apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku mungkin merasa ingin melindungimu karena simpati," lirihku sambil berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan langkah gontai. Aku harus berpegangan pada dinding untuk menyangga tubuhku.

"Tapi ketahuilah, tak sekalipun aku menunjukkan sesuatu yang palsu di hadapanmu…," kini aku berhadapan dengan Ciel yang tengah bersandar ke dinding. Rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajahnya karena perlakuannya padaku barusan. Mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan ia tidak melawan ketika aku memerangkap tubuhnya sekali lagi seperti malam itu.

"Kau tahu Ciel? Sejak bertemu denganmu, semuanya berubah. Aku merasa tak ada lagi kekosongan. Kemudian aku pun sadar kalau apa yang kurasakan bukan simpati, lebih dari sekedar simpati," aku mengangkat pelan dagunya—memaksanya menatap mataku agar ia tahu aku tidak berbohong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel…," bisikku pada telinganya. Pelan, lembut, namun memuat seluruh perasaanku.

Ciel tak membalas. Ia terdiam dengan wajah memerah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, barulah aku tahu bahwa kulitnya begitu halus—tidak bercela. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik—cantik sekali. Sosok Ciel memang terlalu indah.

"Ciel…."

Aku mendekat lebih dan lebih lagi—seperti tersedot ke dalam langit yang luas tak berbatas ketika melihat matanya. Detik berikutnya aku merapatkan jarak di antara kedua bibir kami. Panas, lembut, manis… aku terjerat untuk mencicipinya lebih lagi—seperti buah terlarang yang seharusnya dijauhi manusia. Perlahan aku pun mulai jatuh dan melanggar batas.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Ciel tiba-tiba dan mendorongku menjauh. Aku tersenyum pahit. Sudah kuduga ia merasa terganggu. Ia akan merasa enggan kalau tahu. Terlebih lagi perlakuanku barusan. Tak aneh jika ia membenciku karenanya.

"Henti..kan…," isak Ciel menangis lagi, "Kau membuatku… ingin hidup…."

Mataku terbelalak. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. 'Ingin hidup'? Bukankah ia hidup…?

"Apa maksudmu, Ciel?" tanyaku tak yakin.

Ciel tidak menjawab dengan bercerita. Ia menarikku menuju pintu besar yang tadi kami lewati. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, kayu pintu ini berwarna hitam. Namun, terdapat ukiran di seluruh sisinya yang melukiskan keindahan alam—melukiskan dunia. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Ciel membawaku ke sini.

"Ciel, mengapa kau membawaku ke sini? Bukankah pintu ini terkunci…?" tanyaku heran sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu?" Ciel bertanya balik. Ia meraba ukiran pada pintu dengan tatapan duka lalu meraba gagang pintu yang terbuat dari perak.

"Pintu ini tidak terkunci, Sebastian. Hanya saja, akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuka pintu ini," ucapnya lagi sambil mendorong kedua pintu itu membuka.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin membukanya, karena di sini terbaring rahasia yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari dunia. Pintu ini terakhir kali dibuka bukan ketika ayah dan ibuku **masih** ada, tetapi ketika mereka sudah **tidak** ada," Ciel tersenyum sambil memimpin jalan.

Ruangan ini besar dan bertangga. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang cukup besar seperti peti. Penutupnya terbuat dari kaca. Kain transparan, pita-pita perak, dan daun-daun yang merambat menghiasi peti itu.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Apa kira-kira isi peti itu? Ukurannya tidak seperti untuk manusia. Kenapa Ciel ingin menunjukkannya padaku? Aku berjalan mendekati peti di tengah ruangan setelah mendapat isyarat dari Ciel.

Bertepatan dengan waktu aku melihat apa isinya, Ciel melemparkan pertanyaan yang menikam hatiku, "Sebastian, aku sudah bukan milik dunia ini lagi. Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama setelah mengetahuinya?"

Terbaring di sana—di dalam peti bertutup kaca itu—seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu dengan mata terpejam. Kulitnya putih pucat tanpa ada darah yang mengalir pada pembuluhnya. Ia terbujur kaku namun tidak membusuk. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya namun tersisa gurat kesedihan di sana atas apa yang dilihatnya di akhir hidupnya.

"Tidak…. Bagaimana hal ini mungkin…?" desahku tak percaya. Anak ini tak mungkin Ciel! Bukankah ia ada di depanku dan menatapku? Bukankah selama ini ia berbicara denganku dan tersenyum di sisiku? Bagaimana mungkin anak ini Ciel? Ini pasti omong kosong!

"Hari itu, aku menerima _Euthanasia_. Awalnya aku menerimanya dengan sukarela dan merahasiakannya—sebelum aku tahu rencana mereka yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu aku membunuh mereka setelah tubuh dan rohku terpisah—dengan meminjam kekuatan yang tidak seharusnya," Ciel tersenyum pahit di akhir ceritanya. Sementara aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian. Karena aku tidak memberitahumu sejak pertama bahwa kita tak bisa bersama," lirihnya pelan, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengikatmu. Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini."

Air mata mulai turun membasahi wajahku. Aku tak menyangka semua harus berakhir seperti ini. Tubuh Ciel mulai bercahaya dan terangkat—menandakan waktunya akan habis. Maka, aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel," ucapku dengan tatapan yakin—memaku iris safirnya dengan iris rubi milikku, "Meski kita tak mungkin bersama di kehidupan ini, aku akan menunggu hingga tiba saatnya kita sama-sama terlahir kembali ke dunia untuk menjalani kisah yang baru."

Ciel tertegun, matanya membola. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum melihat kesungguhanku.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian," katanya sambil mendekat. Kali ini ia yang mendekat lalu mengecup bibirku. Tidak ada lagi rasa panas tubuh—hanya hangat yang perlahan menghilang.

"Maafkan aku," katanya ketika aku memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai tak kasat mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," dan dengan itu sosok Ciel perlahan mulai hilang dari pandanganku, berubah menjadi kabut di bawah malam yang temaram—meninggalkanku seorang diri di bawah cahaya bulan yang sendu.

"_Aku __pasti __akan __menunggu __hari __itu__—__saat __ketika __kita __bisa __memulai __kisah __yang __baru __bersama. __Berdua__…__,_" itulah kalimat terakhir Ciel yang terngiang di telingaku ketika sosoknya dibawa pergi cahaya biru yang begitu indah—menelannya lenyap entah kemana.

Dapat kurasakan lelehan hangat mulai menuruni wajahku. Dapat kurasakan pilu yang tiada henti menghujam hatiku. Aku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku—paling berharga.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapan pun, Ciel," lirihku pada bulan yang menyaksikan kisah kami. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, meskipun ia tak lagi di sisiku. Pasti….

**.**

**.**

_Meski kita tak ditakdirkan bersama; aku takkan pernah melupakanmu_

_Meskipun butuh waktu berabad; aku takkan berhenti berharap_

_Karena aku percaya akan tiba hari ketika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu_

_Dan tersenyum di bawah langit biru tanpa awan_

**.**

**.**

Empat bulan sudah berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan _mansion_ itu meskipun aku masih membawa kunci seluruh _mansion_ bersamaku. Aku kembali ke rumah lamaku dan menjalani kehidupanku yang biasa. Kadang, seminggu sekali, aku akan kembali ke sana untuk merawatnya dan juga menatapi tubuh Ciel yang terbaring di sana.

"Yo, Sebastian!" sapa Undertaker dari belakang sambil menepuk bahuku ketika pikiranku sedang melayang. Saat ini jam istirahat kuliah dan kurasa ia punya banyak waktu luang untuk bercanda.

"Aku menemukan tempat bagus lagi! Kali ini kita akan berpetualang ke ujung Scotlandia, bagaimana?" ia terlihat begitu antusias ketika menyebutkan tempat itu dan mulai bercerita hal-hal menarik apa saja yang bisa kami temui di sana. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan ikut dengan kalian kali ini. Soalnya a—"

"Sebastian!" Ronald memotong kata-kataku dengan sebuah panggilan yang luar biasa nyaring sampai seisi kelas menoleh padakku.

"Ada yang mencarimu. Biasa…," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku menghela napas, Undertaker tertawa.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan pergi menuju halaman belakang—seperti yang dimaksud Ron dengan 'biasa'.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna perak menungguku di sana. Irisnya berwarna keunguan. Parasnya cantik dan tubuhnya indah. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika aku datang.

"Terima kasih mau datang, Michaelis," katanya malu-malu—membuatku jengah.

"Aku…," ia terdiam sampai lima belas menit berikutnya. Hanya bergumam 'hm', 'ah', 'eh', dan suara tidak berguna lainnya.

"Maaf," kataku sebelum ia menyatakan apapun, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Eh, kenapa? Aku bahkan belum menyatakan apapun…," katanya dengan wajah kecewa dan ingin menangis. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas.

"Kata-kata itu… aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu," dapat kulihat jelas bahwa kata-kataku menampar wajah si gadis—air mata mulai bergantung di sudut matanya. Mungkin Ron akan mengutukiku kalau ia mendengar kata-kataku saat ini.

"Kata-kata itu hanya ingin kudengar dari seseorang. Orang itu telah tiada, namun aku takkan berhenti menunggunya. Karena aku percaya bahwa akan tiba hari di mana kami akan bersama," kataku sambil berbalik pergi—meninggalkan gadis itu terisak seorang diri di tempatnya.

Aku melangkah santai sambil menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Sampai saat ini pun… aku mencintaimu," gumamku pada langit. Aku tersenyum ketika angin yang berlalu membawa sebuah pesan.

"_Ya, __aku __juga __mencintaimu__…__._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-The End-**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to :<strong>

_Vivian__Muneca,_**chiko-silver****lady,**_Orlyzara,_**fatetakamura**

_And all silent readers_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

Yo, Haru's here! Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Akhirnya fic gaje ini berhasil tamat tepat waktu. *plak*

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers yang telah memberikan komentarnya di kotak review dan juga para silent reader. Saya juga minta maaf atas banyaknya typos dan kesalahan saya sepanjang cerita ini. Maaf juga ga kasih warning 'sad-ending'. Hahaha *ditimpukin sandal*

Semoga fic ini berkenan di hati pembaca. Maaf lagi kalo ga horror. Maklum, penulisnya kaga ada bakat jadi yang horror-horror *disesah ramean*

Oke, sekian dan mohon reviewnya.

Sign,

Shigure—The Devil of Spring

**.**

_**.**_

"_If I can't become an angel, I'll become a demon—waiting for you until you come back to this world._

_Even though you don't recognize me, my feeling will always be there._

_It won't change unto the eternity—my love… for you…."_

_**.**_


End file.
